


Home Late

by anastronomicalsmile



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Intensely Requited Love, M/M, in a sweet gay way, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastronomicalsmile/pseuds/anastronomicalsmile
Summary: Kravitz gets home late from work, and is surprised by the welcome committee.





	Home Late

To say that it had been a long day at the office would be too generous. He removes his shoes in the foyer and slides them into their cubby, ready for him tomorrow. He hangs his cloak on its hook, and moves to the living room. It’s pitch black, with the curtains around the big bay window drawn from the movie night they’d had on Sunday. His dark vision kicked in shortly, and he shuffled towards the bedroom, his eyes already drooping with the weight of the day. A cat mwerped at him from the top of the couch, perched upon the back. Her eyes blinked, and reflected across the darkness, watching one of her two dads walk straight into another cat sprawled onto the floor.

“Oh, Grumblebump, I’m sorry.” In the time it took Kravitz to bend down to check on the cat, he had jumped away and turned back to rub upon his leg, after a good head scratching. “I know, I should watch where I’m going. And maybe you should sleep in the bed Taako made you.” Grumblebump accepted the pets and scratches along with his reprimand, and strolled over to the arm chair for his next shift of sleep. When Kravitz watches him make his way across the living room, he notices a hand slung over the arm of the couch. The hand of a snoozing elven wizard laid out on the couch. In his other hand, he holds a book, his thumb in the spine as it’s fallen onto his chest, rising and falling with his breath.

Kravitz slips off his suit jacket, lying it over the back of the couch, and starts unbuttoning his shirt while he pads around to him quietly. He sets on the edge of the couch, careful not to disturb any living things present. He plucks the book from his chest, and wraps the book jacket to the page it was open to save the spot. His hand rests on a head of strawberry blonde hair, stroking his thumb gently along his scalp. There is a murmur and stirring beneath him.

“Darling.” Kravitz speaks softly, as not to pull too forcefully from sleep. He receives a hum in acknowledgment, but no indication of moving from the couch. “Would you like to go to bed?”

“No,” comes the response, a little petulant. Taako’s eyes squeeze tight before opening briefly, only to close again.

“Is there something wrong with our bed?” The smile is audible in Kravitz’s question.

“You weren’t in it.” Taako’s hand slung over the arm comes up to meet Kravitz’s in his hair, and tugs their fingers together.

“Well, I’m home now, and I can be in bed pretty quickly.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Try opening your eyes then.” He does. In the dark, Kravitz can’t see the sweet warmth in his brown eyes, but he knows it’s there when they peer up at him through a mock suspicious squint.

“Well, chop chop then, let’s get to bed.” Taako starts shifting, pulling the large, soft blanket around himself in preparation of the chilly journey to their room. Kravitz tugs on their linked hand to help him up, and helps Taako to his feet. His legs are wobbly with sleep, but they are moving slow enough that Taako can adjust himself. Kravitz leads him to the hall, toward their room.

“I’ll just wash my face before I join you, okay?”

“Boo.” Taako breaks his hand from Kravitz’s and doubles back to the couch.

“Darling, please—“ Kravitz asks after him, but then he sees Taako swipe his suit jacket from the back of the chair and patter past him, towards the bedroom.

“I get you nice clothes I want them to keep their shape and have a good long life.” Taako speaks in that sleepy slurred speech. He takes the jacket to the closet and hangs it up, next to all of Kravitz’s nicely pressed suits.

“I appreciate that very much, Taako.” Kravitz says from the doorway. “Why don’t you get comfortable in bed and I’ll be there in a couple minutes?’

“Fine, but I won’t be happy about it!” He flops onto the bed, squirming and shifting until he is under at least three layers of covers and has totally disrupted the arrangement of pillows at the head of the bed.

Kravitz turns into the en suite bathroom to wash off the day a little bit. Taako had done laundry that day, and laid out a freshly washed face cloth in front of Kravitz’s sink. He turned the water on as warm as possible so he could snuggle up with Taako quickly and comfortably. He unties his hair and shakes it out, loose and relieving. A swig of mouth wash later, he unbuttons his dress shirt and shucks off his pants. He finds his softest, warmest, flannel pajama pants at the top of the drawer, a spell cast on their sleepwear to keep it a little warm. He pulls on a simple t-shirt before turning to find a restless Taako kicking at his sheets. The moment Kravitz’s knee hits the bed, Taako reaches out a hand for him. Kravitz accepts it, pulling it toward his mouth for a gentle kiss. He peels back enough covers to slide in, and shifts towards the middle, where Taako is sprawled out. As Kravitz settles in the middle for some rest, Taako’s hands fall around his shoulders, and arms. His touch is warm, and heavy, and wanting. He tugs the two of them close together, and wraps his arms all the way around Kravitz until they are both comfortably settled. Kravitz ends up with his face nuzzled into Taako’s neck, lying half on top of him. Taako has one hand splayed across his back, idly rubbing patterns, and the other spread to hold his head carefully against his chest. Taako hooks one leg around Kravitz’s, another warm point of contact. Each instance radiates warmth and love through his body, and starts fluttering in his chest.

“Mmm, my darling.” Kravitz places a few gentle kisses along the exposed neck there. Anything to show his love. Taako just holds him a little bit closer there, and peppers kisses along the top of hi head. “You’re so affectionate tonight?” It comes out as a question, though it doesn’t need to.

“I like kissing you, so what?” Taako says, and places a big, wet kiss on his cheek.

“That’s good, because I very much like being kissed by you.” Taako pulls back enough to kiss Kravitz properly, their lips parting for each other. It is a quiet exchange, and when they break apart, Taako pulls one hand to craddle Kravitz’s face tenderly.

“What is it?” Kravitz asks.

“It’s just a good face, I like it. It’s very good for kissing. And it was very far from my face all day.”

“You’re such a sweetheart. How did I get so lucky?”

“Shut up, you’re stupid.” But there’s no malice there. The weight of a long day that had been heavy on Kravitz’s shoulders falls away with each touch from his darling. He felt a pressure on the edge of the bed, as one and two cats leap up to join their cuddling dads. One settles in the bend of Taako’s knee, and the other kneads at the bed behind Kravitz’s back before flopping down there. Kravitz wills sleep to fall over him, and snuggles closer to Taako. Each movement toward him is received with a shift to accept him closer and closer, until their bodies are entwined and pressed together.

“I mean it. I just want you know. How I’m grateful for every moment I get with you.”

“Yeah, well. You make me feel pretty lucky too.” Taako places the last kiss of the night on Kravitz’s forehead, and tenderly holds him close while they drift off together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, smash that mf kudos button or leave a comment! I appreciate your engagement and feedback, it reminds me to write more lol
> 
> hmu at my taz blog on tumblr @balancebeans


End file.
